


You Can Bet I Will

by blueishly42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, D/s, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Face-Fucking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humiliation, M/M, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishly42/pseuds/blueishly42
Summary: Harry and Draco bet their asses on who will win on their next Quidditch match. Draco wins the game, but the pay off changes when Harry finds out his partner haven't been playing fair.Or in which Draco cheates and Harry fucks him hard for it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 472





	You Can Bet I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't wrote any fics before, I haven't read this over again before posting it cause I'm scared, and english isn't my first language, so brace yourself for it.  
> I came up with this idea after watching a Mystery Box Video (they are sex tales) about a gay man getting fucked in the bathroom, I changend things a lot, and added a lot of things too.  
> Also I think it's wise to say I wrote this all thinking of them as consensual couple who has their boundaries set. If you ever venture yourself through kink make sure to have things well talked about. And I wouldn't advise to take it up the ass without being a pain slut - it's really fucking painful I know, not everybodys cuppa, but I find it hot so fight me.
> 
> Comment if you will, I'd like to know how this went cause I won't be reading it again, as I said, I'm too scared.

“You have no chance, Potter!” Malfoy had a smug grin. “I tell you what, we should bet on it”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? You haven`t won a game ever, Malfoy. This is going to be so easy” Harry didn’t actually consider beating Malfoy that easy, it was a challenge, no doubt, but regardless he was the better seeker and the odds were on his favour. “What does the winner get?”  
“As always, a blow job”  
“You’re not very creative, are you?” He chuckled as he cuddled Malfoy harder, just ‘cause he knew it bottered the other. “Let’s say, a blow job and topping”  
Draco didn’t even stop to think: “Deal”

The pitch never had been so loud to Harry. All the Slytherins were screaming out for Malfoy, who was proudly flying around with the Snitch in his hand. The fucker had actually got it. Harry’s mind was running wild, not that he really mind bottoming or giving him a blow job, he had done both these things without any bet behind it before.  
It was just that he hated losing, to Malfoy nonetheless. That meant he could forget getting any rest for a while, at this point he was too in love to not be with him, even tough he knew he was going to be handling the banter. Besides, they kept being adversaries, their relationship didn`t change that. He could only thank god it was still a secret, otherwise he would have to bear every other house telling him he had let Draco win only because he was his partner.  
As the crowd started to get back to the castle, and the teams went for the showers, he remained there, standing while looking at Draco, who was flying in his direction.  
“So, how it feels to be on the loser side, Potter” he said with a smirk.  
“Well, you tell me, you have been on it far more then I have”  
“Guess I was asking for it” Draco look to the sides, once he assured himself that there wasn`t no one left he kissed Harry. “Can`t wait to fuck you, babe”  
Which was gold coming from Malfoy. Even though they had switched, it was clear who prefered what, and Malfoy certainly would rather take it up the ass. Anyway, that was much more of a power move than a desire one, he knew that Harry liked to dominate and top more, and he rejoiced in wining for that.  
Harry smiled “I guess we’ll be seing each other later, then”. He placed a chaste kiss on Draco’s lips and went on his way, out of the Pitch.

They were on opposite sides of the 8th year commom room. Even with all the proximity and almost a year after the war, the Slytherins seemed to not have regained much popularity with the other houses, the few that returned for the eighth year even less, and none of them minded much.  
This night the Slytherins were being particularly nasty, and who could blame them after a win?  
“I fucking hate all of them” Ron complained. “They’re mocking us? They won over with an older seeker? I said 8th year shoudn’t be playing!”  
“I think you really didn’t, you just weren’t better than the other keeper to play. And Harry was our seeker, so I don’t think that’s the problem” Hermione said, trying to put some sense in his head.  
“Fuck it, alright? I don’t like them. And Malfoy is the worst, he had never won over Harry and suddenly he can do it?” Great, Malfoy bashing, Harry thought, it’s going to be just awesome when they find out. “I say he cheated”  
“He didn’t” Harry blurted out. “I mean, I don’t think he would, he haven’t done it so far” Which was a blatant lie. First off, he would, Draco had changed, he didn’t seem to believe muggleborns were any worse than purebloods and he hardly hated Harry, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a cheating bastard and that he was willing to do a lot for his pride. And second he was sure Malfoy had charmed the snitch in one game against Ravenclaw in the past. “I think I’m heading to bed, I’m just tired”.  
Now he was really suspitious and yet he still had a bet to pay.  
Harry looked Malfoy in the eyes as he walked towards the room, the so blessed particular rooms. And instead of going for his, he went for Draco’s. He knew Malfoy wouldn’t just follow him, they didn’t want to raise suspitions, so he allowed himself to go to the bathroom so he could pee and check if he was looking ok.  
And he heard a weird sound, first he thought it was someone at the door, but he hadn’t locked and nobody would knock - Malfoy wasn’t there. Then he noticed it came for the cabinet. As he opened it he found a little box shaking. He opened it and a golden snitch went out flying, bashing himself against the door. “Oh fuck” Harry said, a bit shocked and a bit smug. “What a cheater”.  
He opened the door and the snitch flew around the room and them through the window, and probably set course to the Quidditch Pitch, were he should be flying around until he was caught.  
Harry was standing there shocked, in the bathroom door, facing the window, so he didn’t see Malfoy coming. “The fuck are you staring at like that?”  
“You are a little shit, Malfoy, did you know that?”  
“I have been told it a couple of times. But if this is all because you’re a sore loser and are too scared to take it up the ass you can always backout, I’ll respect it like the gentleman I am” Draco was so god fucking damn happy about it, and that was starting to piss Harry off. Not in a fight manner, but he wasn’t going to let it easy for Malfoy to have tried to mess with him. No, he was going to teach him a lesson.  
And as Draco caressed Harry’s hair with fake terderness, Harry snapped and gripped his fist hard.  
“I don’t think you get the situation, Draco. I know you are a dirty little cheater”  
“I don’t know what…” but he looked like he knew, even trying to keep his face from showing it, Harry knew him too much.  
“I found the real snitch under the sink, in the cabinet”  
“Fuck”  
“Is that all you have to say?” Now it was Harry’s turn to be the smug one, shoved Draco in the bathroom and closed the door. “I guess it’s pretty much accurate, since you haven’t given us the chance to sort it in the right way, I guess I’ll take the winner place as you took the one of a coward loser.”  
“Harry, I…” Draco was completely red at this point and hardly could say much in a mix of fear, shame and arousal.  
“Stop talking, you have a bet to pay off.”  
And the Malfoy was throw to the ground and fell on his knees, and before he could sor himself Harry’s dick was already hard in front of his face. He looked up at Harry, he did his best to show some anger, but all he could do was some humiliating vulnerable look.  
Them since it was all for nothing, he decided to take it as well as he could manage and swalloed it at once, gagging a bit but holding it like a champ.  
He bobbed his head up and down as he sucked Harry, losing himself in the process. He would later pretender he only enjoyed it because he liked sucking cock and being fucked anyway, but the humiliation and the forcefullness were turning him on even more.  
He loved how disheveled he knew he was, how his knees were hurting against the floor after being so brutally shoved, how Harry was taking him cause he could without asking for it.  
And the Harry held his hair and pushed him off his dick, until only the tip rested on his lips. Harry held him there while his other hand went to his face and softly cleaned a few of the tears from the gagging. And as if that was too sweet, Harry licked the tears and all Draco could think was how that was so damn fucking hot. How he seemed to care and get off of his pain.  
They worked so well because of that.  
But Draco didn’t have much time to think, because next he knew he was being fucked in the mouth with no mercy. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t suck, he only felt the dick moving up and down his throat and the burn it caused as it streched. Every once in a while Harry stopped so he wouldn’t come and Draco could breath. Wasn’t much though. He gagged violently and when he was so breathless he could see white dots forming in his vision, Harry finally stopped for good.  
“You’re such a dumb little bitch, ain’t you?” Harry squated down so he could face Draco, and then he took his chin to his hand. “You thought you could just cheat over me and I wouldn’t find out? Or maybe you’re way too fucking clever, perhaps this was your plan from the beggining, for me to find that shit out. Either way, you should know your place, baby.”  
He gave a soft slap on Draco’s cheek. If Draco could, he would be burning with the humiliation but he was sure he couldn’t heat up any further without starting to allucinate with the fever.  
“Stand up, slut” And Draco obeyed with as much grace as he could, which at the moment wasn’t much.He was then pressed against the tile wall, and the cold made him shiver.  
Harry then started to strip him off. First his shirt, then his trousers, and quickly he was completely naked. That was ok, except Harry was completely dressed, and that made him feel a whole lot more embarassed.  
“We could have had it nicely. You could have lost with some honor, then you would have sucked me a little, I would have taken you to bed. I would have stretched you for a while and you would be whimpering, and then we could have made love. It would have been so good for both of us, but that isn’t what you want is it? You are a fucking slut, and you should be treated as such, right? You don’t want soft love making when I can fuck you raw until you scream.”  
“Harry…” Draco was hardly aware of what he was trying to say. “I’m sorry…” How embarassing, of it all, to apologise, but he hardly could contain himself. Harry sounded dissapointed, and even if it was all part of their play, he was way to deep into it to see the difference right now.  
“Don’t be, baby.” Harry’s smile was sick. “This is going to be so much fun”.  
And then his ass was spelled clean and lubed, but the didn’t feel the stretch he usually felt. “Harry? I didn’t feel the”  
“Shush now, you don’t think you deserve to be treated like a prince after this, do you? You did something bad, I can’t jus let it go, do you understand?” Harry waited a second. “I didn’t heard you answer, do you understand you don’t deserve to be stretched, baby?”  
“Yes”  
He felt a slap in his ass, not a nice sexy slap, a hard one meant to hurt. “Yes what?  
“Ouch! Yes, sir!”  
“Good”  
And then he felt the dick being positioned to enter his ass, nothing was happening yet, but he already trembled with the fear. It was a funny way to deal with the pain, he knew he loved it but he hated it too, it was so… painful and scary, but he couldn’t help but feel like in a trance when he felt it.  
Harry didn’t make it slow to help him adjust, which he was hoping for but not at all shocked to not get. It was pretty clear that today he wouldn’t have any merci. Draco could only scream as Harry’s whole cock was suddenly all up his unprepared ass. Tears started to run all over his face, he wasn’t able to stop them even if it was all so undignified.  
He braced himself for the fucking but instead Harry kept quiet and asked, without that dominant voice he’d been using all night, but softly, just his Harry. “Color?”  
“Green” Draco didn’t think or hesitated.  
And then, the bracing was useful, because Potter started to fuck him with all he had. Harry grabbed his throat and started to choke him. And even if that was the kind of fucking that doesn’t last, it was lasting forever for Draco as he lost himself to the pain and the pleasure. At some point he was stretched enough to not feel the pain anymore, and then he was just there, taking it.  
Draco was so exausted, so breathless and so hard. He started to touch himself as he could hear the sounds of Harry getting closer.  
Harry’s orgasm meant he started to hold Draco ever harder and choke him further. And in the midst of barely being consciente from the choking, the pleasure from being fucked and the warm feeling of Harry’s cum up his ass, Draco came.  
They both felt to their knees, and held each other quietly for a while.  
They showered in silence, both so tired they could only help one another in order to get faster to bed.  
As they laid together and cuddle, things started to get back to normal, as if the world around them was shifting.  
“Fuck” Draco says.  
“Yeah, fuck”


End file.
